Polyolefins are useful materials as high molar mass polymers. The high chemical and oxidation resistance coupled with the competitive price of saturated polyolefin materials make polyolefins highly desirable to the plastics industry. It has been demonstrated that controlled inclusion of functional groups on the polyolefins can lead to property enhancements. However, despite the vast number of materials and applications derived from polyolefins, their pre-polymers for the formation of ionically associated polyolefins are an under-explored area. This is primarily because precise and controlled functionalization has been challenging. Most methods for incorporation of reactive groups in polyolefins involve post-polymerization reactions, which generally have poor control over the functionalization location and quantity and leads to diminished mechanical properties. The synthesis of moldable, injectable, and otherwise processable polyolefin reactive telechelic pre-polymers, that form polyolefin ionic associations, would provide a desirable combination of low viscosity and good tensile properties.